Je n'ai pas peur
by Jarl Lili
Summary: Ensemble, les Big Four sont invincibles, ce qui empêcherait quiconque de les vaincre. Pourtant, chacun a une peur enfouie au plus profond de son cœur. Une peur qui anéantirait leur vie si elle venait à prendre vie. Mais tant qu'ils sont ensemble et qu'ils réalisent une chose essentielle, tout ira bien.


**Salut à tous ! BONNE ANNÉE 2019 ! ^^ Alors me revoilà avec un petit OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Je travaille également sur d'autres projets qui ne devraient pas tarder à voir le jour ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à très bientôt ! Bisous ^^**

* * *

**Je n'ai pas peur**

L'amitié et l'amour. Deux puissantes choses qui empêchent quiconque de sombrer dans les ténèbres et la solitude. C'est le cas de ce groupe d'amis, composé de Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver, d'Harold Haddock, guerrier viking venu de Berk, de la douce princesse Raiponce, du royaume de Corona, de la princesse Merida, ardente archère et première descendante d'un grand seigneur écossais, d'Elsa, souveraine d'Arendelle aux pouvoirs de glace, et de sa sœur cadette, la vaillante princesse Anna.

Initialement composé des quatre premiers membres, le groupe s'est agrandi avec la rencontre des deux sœurs. Et le groupe s'est renforcé avec l'amitié, la confiance et l'amour. Quand ils sont ensemble, rien ne peut les arrêter. Ils sont comme invincibles, et personne n'arrivera à les séparer ! Pourtant, ce ne sont que des êtres humains, avec une personnalité, des rêves, des forces, des faiblesses et des peurs. Et chacun possède une peur qui les paralyserait sur place si elle venait à se concrétiser, ou si un ennemi venait à en prendre connaissance afin de la retourner contre son adversaire.

Pour Jack Frost, c'est simple. La chose qu'il craignait le plus au monde, c'est que personne ne le voie jamais ou que personne ne croit en lui. Il avait quand même réussi à se faire des amis et à faire en sorte que le monde le voit et croit en lui, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul, il avait parfois peur de tout perdre, et de se retrouver à nouveau seul et invisible pour les siècles à venir.

Concernant Harold, il avait parfois peur d'être de nouveau traité comme le boulet du village, d'être rejeté par tous et que tout ce qui faisait son bonheur lui soit définitivement arraché, sous prétexte qu'il ne le mérite pas. Il avait également peur que sa maladresse ou le destin le prive de sa mère qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver au bout de vingt ans, qu'il perde également Astrid, sa petite amie, ainsi que ses amis viking ou ses autres amis, mais également Krokmou, son fidèle furie nocturne.

Raiponce, elle, avait peur de beaucoup de choses qui forment un tout. Pour commencer, elle avait peur de se retrouver à nouveau piégée dans la tour qu'elle avait réussi à quitter au bout de dix huit années d'isolement. Elle avait également peur qu'à la place de sa belle et grande fenêtre, il n'y ait plus qu'une petite meurtrière qui lui permettrait de voir une partie du monde extérieur. Elle avait peur aussi de vivre pour l'éternité dans cette tour, vu que les pouvoirs de sa longue chevelure dorée l'empêchaient de vieillir. Et pour finir, elle avait peur de mourir seule et étouffée par ses cheveux qui continuaient de pousser et de pousser, et qui finiraient par envahir le peu d'espace qu'elle possède.

Pour Merida, c'est pareil que Raiponce. Elle avait peur de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, elle avait peur de voir toute sa famille changée en ours et de ne pas pouvoir les sauver. Ensuite, elle avait peur de devenir comme la version de sa mère qu'elle avait haïe pendant des années, mais elle avait également peur de devoir épouser de force le fils Dingwal, de renoncer à sa liberté, à ses rêves et au maniement des armes, et de voir ses enfants et sa descendance ressembler davantage à la famille de son mari, plutôt qu'à elle et à sa famille.

Elsa, elle, avait peur de perdre de nouveau le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et de faire encore plus de mal aux gens. Elle craignait d'être une fois de plus traitée de monstre, de retourner dans la montagne du nord, de vivre seule dans son immense palais de glace, et de ne jamais connaitre l'amour, comme sa sœur avec Kristof.

Anna avait bien sûr peur de perdre sa nouvelle vie, sa liberté, son nouveau lien avec Elsa, ainsi que ses nouveaux amis, mais elle avait surtout peur de vivre à nouveau cloîtrée dans son palais immense, désert et silencieux, de perdre sa joie de vivre, son optimisme, et que chaque porte qu'elle croise ne s'ouvre jamais, même celles qui lui permettraient de fuir le palais.

Voila quelles étaient les peurs de ce groupe d'amis. Mais chacun savait que tant qu'ils seront ensemble et toujours aussi unis, leur peur et leur cauchemar ne prendront jamais le dessus. Jamais.


End file.
